City Gangs
by Iceblossom-from-Riverclan
Summary: Watch as Shadow, a kit, becomes Viper Fangs' greatest Alpha  leader , how Snow Rose leaves her birth gang when she becomes preganant of a Viper Fangs' Delta  warrior  kits, and how Cloud becomes Fog Birds' best Star-walker medicinecat Rated T for a reason
1. Prolouge

**Hello! Hi this is my story based off from the create-a-cat that I have (not accepting cats anymore), here are the allainges:**

**Shadow-viper fangs**

**Snow Rose-silver quicks**

**Cloud-fog birds**

**Shadow's best friend/enemy: Misty/ Jump**

**Shadow's mate: Rose**

**Snow Rose's mate:** **Sparrow**

**Snow Rose's best friend: Sunrise**

**Cloud's crush/secret mate: Spice**

**Cloud's best friend: Fox**

Law of the Gangs

*You will hurt no kit

*You will not kill without mercy

*You will protect your gang and family

*Alpha's word is law

*All possible betas must prove themselves in a sieries of tests before being apointed Beta

*You will not have a mate in a different gang

*Star-walkers can not have mates

**Viper fangs- T**hese cats live in the richest part of the city, a forest is right next to the city so its choice of prey for them. Their Fangs are sharper than any clan/loner/rouge/and other gang's, and their reflexes are like those of a Viper.

Prey: Rabbits, mice, squirrels, junk food from humas, voles and other things.

Camp: their camp is at the tom of a hill. The hill stands inbetween the forest and the city. ON top of the hill is a deserted (not old, in fact quite new) two story house, with an attic and basement. *The Alpha's, it's kits' (until 6 m. old) and mate's den/room is the master bedroom. There is a bed with many blankets, and armchair, a T.V( they don't know how to use it), a small window and a blacony. *The Beta's family and the beta share the second bigest room/den. There is a bed~ smaller than the Alpha's~ a chair and mirror. *The Delta's have the Living room which contains, four couches and two empty shelves. The cats make their mest here. *The Queens share what used to be a nursery ~the humans living there must have had a toddeler and twin babies~, there are three cribs there, that Queens with kits from age new-born to 2 moons old use, the other queens use a rocking chair, a changing table and some also have a balcony. *Apprentices have a normal sized room that has a bed and a desk and a toy chest. *Medecine cats sleep in a roomy closet, but they work in the master bathroom, there is a faucet that still works and many other things there, like rugs. *Elders live up in the attic, where the sun always hits and it is peacefull. *The dinning hall, now empty, is used as the clearing. The kitched in used really. It is only used to train apprentices when it is rainy. *There is a back yard too where kits can play. *Their clearing is in the middle of the barn. *They train apprentices outside and if raining ina shed.

**Viper Fangs**

**Alpha: **Strike- light gray Tom cat with black tabby stripes and blue-gray eyes

**Beta: **Falcon-Dark ginger tom with black stripes and paws . _Apprentice: Felixpaw_

**Star-walker: D**ew-Pearly white she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Star-walker apprentice: **Scar-Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down her back.

**Deltas:**

**1- **Yorkie - A dark brown tabby with light black strikes. Long scars over his back, from a fight when he was young. _Apprentice- Ebony_

**2- **Hawk - Dark brown tom, with deep golden eyes. _Apprentice: Lilac_

**3- **Panther- black Tom with brown eyes _Apprentice: Grass_

**4- **Star-a beautiful silver tinted cream she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Dusty_

**5- **Velveteen-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes and a scar on her flank . _Apprentice: Nadia_

**6- **Silence-ginger tom with big blue eyes and a scar on his eyes

**7- **Ice- pale gray tabby Tom with yellow eyes .

**8- **Dapple- pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**9- **Tiger- a brown tom with black tabby stripes an d deep green eyes . _Apprentice: Ivy_

**10- **Sparrow- silver tom with white flecks. He has green eyes. (just made a Delta)

**11- **Nudge-deep dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**12- **Oscia-Slender grey dappled she cat with stunning bright green eyes and sweeping tail.

**13- **Talon-dark golden tabby Tom with unusually long claws

**14- **Bunny- white she-cat with tanish ears, paws and underside. (just made Delta)

**15- **Gale- gray tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

**16- **Leleh- tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**FULL!**

**Apprentices**

**1- **Felix-White tom with black tiger-like stripes and ice-blue eyes . _Mentor- Falcon_

**2- **Ebony-inky black she cat and blue eyes. _mentor- Yorkie_

**3- **Lilac-light gray she-cat with hints of silver around her muzzle and heather eyes. _Mentor- Hawk_

**4- **Dusty- light ginger tom with light gray underbelly and ears . _Mentor- Hawk_

**5- **Grass-light gray tom with grass green eyes and thin dark gray vertical, criss-crossing stripes . _Mentor- Panther_

**6- **Ivy- pretty white she-cat with light ivy-green eyes and gray paws . _Mentor- Tiger_

**7- **Nila- a dark brown tabby she-cat with a snow-white muzzle . _mentor- Velveteen_

**FULL**

**Queens:**

**1- **Tiger Lily- Ginger she cat with black tabby stripes a white underbelly and white paws. She has green eyes. Mother of Strike's kits.

**2- **Feather - light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**3- **Sun- pretty golden she-cat, mother of Fox's kits.

**4- **Strom- white and brown she cat with startling blue eyes

**FULL**

**Kits:**

**unlimited:**

Shadow- black tom, with jet black stripes **(Stuff like this yeah but no green stripes. AND YOU CAN SEE HIS STRIPES)** and icy blue eyes. {Fethear's}

Star- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and midnight blue eyes. {feather's}

Rose- ginger she-cat with white pactch on throat and piercing green eyes. {Sun's}

Jinx-Pure black she-cat with lighter points, white paws and dark blue eyes {Rose's sister}

Misty- light gray she-cat with blue eyes {Tiger Lilly's}

Hazel-light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes. {Misty's sister}

Tigress- pretty light ginger she cat with dark brown/black stripes and amber eyes {Storm's}

**FULL**

**Elders**

**1-** Lake- blue-gray she-cat with darker flecks and icy blue eyes.

**2- **Bird- black and white she-cat with green eyes

**3- **Arrow- young silver tabby Tom with a crippled leg retired early from this

**FULL**

**Silver Quicks: They **are very fast and good swimmers, they live in the middle class section of the city where there is many parks. They are good swimmers.

Prey: fish, voles, junk, mice

Camp: there camp is next to stream on barn. *Alpha and the alpha's family sleep on the top haystack, there is like a little room where the alpha nd the alpha's family can have privacy. There is a circle window where the alpha looks outside and some other haystacks where the kits is blankets and human toys( plush animals) There is also an old saddle.*Beta and beta's family sleep on the lower haystack on the other Side there is the same things exept no blankets and no human toys or saddle. Beltas make their nest near the entrance where there is varios dips and haystacks. *Queens sleep near the back left, there is about three cages that must have been used for dogs but they use them now, when they have nursing kits. * Apprentices' den is near the nursery, a high ledge, used to store saddles. *Elders sleep up in an attick type thing. *Star-walker's den is next the door, where a faucet is.

**Silver Quicks:**

**Alpha:**Shade-black Tom with deep blue eyes

**Beta: **Jump-Sleek black tom with ice-blue eyes_. Apprentice: Freeze_

**Star-walker: **Ridge- Russet tom with green eyes and black tabby stripes

**Star-walker apprentice:**

**Deltas:**

**1- **Ash-gray tom with ginger patches and blue eyes. _Apprentice: Gloria_

**2- **Ninja-dark black tom with dark blue eyes. _Apprentice: Night_

**3- **Sword- Silver and black tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice- Claw_

**4- **Destiny-Snowy-grey she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Coryn_

**5- **Ember- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice: Faith_

**6- **Matien-light grey tom with dark gray patch over his eye and grayish blue eyes.

**7- **Claw-battle scarredblack tabby ton with green eyes

**8- **Fog-lue gray she- cat with amber eyes . _Apprentice: Maple_

**9- **Shimmer- a slivery-gray she-cat with black dots and big amber eyes(delta)

**10- **Flannery- a dark ginger she-cat with a snow white muzzle(Delta)

**11- **Maxwell- (his friends call him Max) a ginger, black, and white tom with dull, smoky-blue eyes

**12-**Minty- a pretty light gray and white she-cat with mint green eyes

**13-**Adrian-Dark ginger thick-furred tom with green/grey eyes and larged pricked ears

**14- **Drop-tortishell and white she cat with yellow eyes like drops of sun.

**15-**Runt- a small gray tom with long claws

**16-**Dropplet- a small white she-cat with blue-amber eyes

**17- **Lionel- a tan tabby tom with a fluffed-out tail-tip;

**FULL**

**Apprentices**

**1- **Coryn-Small black tom with sky-blue eyes. _Mentor- Destiny_

**2- **Claw-Dark grey tom with blue eyes . _Mentor- Sword._

**3- **Faith- white she-cat with cream and gold blotches and deep blue eyes . _Mentor- Ember._

**4- **Gloria-beautiful black she-cat with a white chest and gold and white paws . _Mentor- Ash._

**5-**Night-pure black tom with the brightest green eyes . _Mentor- Ninja._

**6- **Freeze-dark ginger tom with light ginger stripes and ice-blue eyes . _Mentor-Jump._

**7- **Maple-light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a torn ear . _Mentor-Fog_

**Queens:**

**1- **Morning Glory-golden she cat with white tabby stripes, white paws, a white underbelly, and a white chest. She has green of Shade's kits.

**2- **Jessamine-pretty white she cat with black paws and light green eyes. Mother of Ash's kits.

**3- **Rachel-Black she-cat with white stripes. Mother of Ninja's kits.

**4- **Gracie- light gray-blue she cat with brown eyes and white paws . Mother of Sword's kit (he does NOT know)

**Full**

**Kits:**

**unlimited:**

Snow Rose- white she-cat with ginger patches and light green eyes. {Jessamine's}

Sunrise-pretty cream colored she cat with blue eyes {Morning Glory's}

Kick- black tom with lightning reflexes and white paws; {Rachel's}

Dream- White she-cat with black stripes [Rachel's}

Battle- black tom with blue eyes {Rachel's}

Marisol-tortishell she cat with white splashes and green eyes {gracie's}

Blake-black tom with white paws and green eyes {Gracie's}

**FULL**

**Elder:s**

**1- **Cinda- cream she-cat with patches of white and flecks of ginger and dark gray

**2- **Cinamon- brown she-cat with lighteer brown and white stripes, green eyes

**3- **Fox- red tom with white tail tip.

**Fog Birds:** These cat's live in the poor part of the city, but they are clever and can steal from human shops, so almost always they have fresh food.

Prey: Meat, chicken, Pork, lamb}form the shop, rats, chickens stolen from farmers.

Camp: they live in an ally. *Alpha and his/her family live in a allay in an alley, it is a tunnel where they have blankets, and other solen things. There is a trashcan ther. *Beta and his/her family live in a big trashdump, with stolens things {blankets, stuff like that}, he has a fallen trashcan in his/her den. *Deltas make nest among the many trashcans there, apprentices ussually sleep on the lids or anywhere they can find. *Queens have the best place after the Alpha they have a small open wind to a samll unused closet. They make their nests there, queens with nursing kits sleep inside boxes filled with packing peanuts. *Elders live up in a gutter, where the sun is warming it, they are rarely disturbed unless changing bedding or someone wants advice.

**Fog Birds:**

**Alpha:**Fox- black tom with brown chest and underbelly and a white left ear, and bright amber eyes

**Beta: **Dawn-Gray-and-white she-cat with black speckles and bright blue eyes

**Star-walker: **Celandine- pretty gold she-cat with dark green eyes

**Star-walker apprentice: taken (Cloud)**

**Deltas:**

**1- **Heather-wiry brown she-cat with heather eyes .

**2- **Grove-dark brown tom with dark green eyes . _Apprentice: Cherry_

**3-** Oak- dark brown tom with dark amber eyes ._Apprentice:Spice._

**4- **Pine-dark brown tom with light green eyes . _Apprentice: Slate_

**5- **Hope- Light silver she-cat with brown paws, ginger tail, and blue eyes. _Apprentice: Bella_

**6- **Hunter-Small ginger tom with dark brown legs, tail, and eyes.

**7-**Red-red tabby with dark brown colored eyes (It's so dark that it looks like he has black eyes)

**8- **Night- black tom with green eyes. _Apprentice: Midnight_

**9- **Storm-Dark gray tom with white swirls and dark green eyes . _Apprentice: Sugar_

**10- **Patter-Dark blue-gray tom with deep blue eyes

**11- **Moth-Tiny white she-cat with ginger patches and bright blue eyes.

**12- **Honey-Long haired ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, paws, and yellow green eyes. _Apprentice: Nadia_

**13- **Primrose- small red ginger she-cat with black splatters.

**14- **Killer- black tom with white underbelly, gray tabby stripes.

**15- **Tallow- a tall, creamish-white tom with eyes like melted chocolate

**16- **Hermione- a light ginger she-cat with brown stripes

**FULL**

**Apprentices**

**1- **Spice-Molted light ginger tom with black,dark ginger, and brown spots all over his body; has deep brown eyes. _Mentor-Oak_

**2- **Sugar- long furred white she cat. _Mentor-Storm_

**3- **Belladona (Bella for short)-Cream she-cat with black, ginger, blue, and gray speckles. _Mentor-Hope_

**4- **Midnight-Coal black tom with white circles around his yellow eyes. _Mentor-Night_

**5- **Slate- Dark gray tom with white and black tabby stripes. _Mentor- Pine_

**6- **Cherry-Light tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of gray, black, and white, and misty blue eyes. _Mentor: Grove_

**7- **Nadia-dark brown tabby she-cat with a snow-white muzzle. _Mentor- Honey_

**Queens:**

**1- **Rosette-ght gold she-cat with dark amber eyes . Mother of Pine's kits.

**2- **Sunflower- pretty golden she cat with white tabby stripes, a white underbelly, white chest, and white paws. Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown. Mother of Night's kits.

**3- **Lynn- ginger she-cat with black paws, tail tip, eartips and flecks. Mother of Oak's kits.

**4- **Angel- light cream she-cat with white stripes and ears, blue eyes.

**FULL**

**Kits:**

**unlimited:**

Cloud- gray she-cat with white paws, green eyes and black ears. {Angel's}

Fox-Ginger tom white underbelly black paws and ears {Lynn's}

Willow-light brown she-cat with amber-green eyes {Rosette's}

Freesia- light gold she-cat with hazel eyes [Rosette's}

Dreamer-beautiful pure gold she-cat with bright golden eyes [Rossete's}

Jade- white she-cat, green eyes.

**Elder:s**

**1- **Indigoswipe-Completly black she-cat with strange purple eyes/

**2- **Starless night with no Moon (starry)-Coal black tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

**3-** Wind- white she-cat with gray stripes

**PROLOUGE**

_In the Viper Fangs' camp_

Strike paced worriedly outside of the Nursery, by the door. He heard his mate, Feather yowl in pain and agony, and then heard the cry of a new born kit, he wanted to rush inside the room to see his kit. Another yowl followed the first one and soon Dew walked out, her pelt was ruffled and her eyes were tired but she looked proud and happy.

"You have two kits, a tom and a she-cat" she purred, Strike ran in, looking for the high human things they used for Queens to give birth on. He jumped up, landing next to his mate. He looked at his kits, they were beautifull. The tom a black kit with jet black stripes that glinted, looked up at him his eyes shut, the other kit, the she-cat mewled hungrily as she suckled., her white and gray pelt twiching.

'What should we name them?" Strike asked

"How about the tom Shadow and the she-cat Snow?" Feather asked, looking loveingly at her kits

"Perfect names for perfect kits" Strike purred, and licked his mate's head.

He helped her move the kits into his room, settling them down on a confy nest, lined wih the softest blankets and fluffiest pillows.

As he left the room, Dew came running to him.

"Strike I got a prophecy" she said breathlessly

"What is it?" he asked, his tail twiching in anticipation.

"The Shadows will rise after the Snow has been distryed and he will save the Vipers from doom" she whispered. "I think both of your kits are in a prophecy"

Strike was shocked, did it mean his kits would be greate or would die?

"You won't mention this to anyone" he hissed and walked back into the room fearing for his kits' lives.

_In the Silver Quicks' camp._

Shade looked at his gang, strong and well fed even after a battle with Fog Birds they were healthy. He looked at some of the kits, playing on some of the highest haystacks. One of the kits, Snow Rose, was playing very close to the edge, but her mother Jessamine pulled her back. Telling her to be carefull, Snow Rose nodded and pounced on Sunrise, his own kit.

He turned around and jumped onto an old Saddle which he used to call Gang meetings. He heard a yowl and turned around as quick as he could, Snow Rose had slipped and was hanging from the edge, just as he got there after a few quick jumps, she pulled herself back up, grinning like crazy as cats turned to stare at her.

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" she boasted, as she gave her chest a few licks. Sunrise smiled at her and purred. Shade gave a stern look.

"I'm sure you will but to do that you must be carefull don't you think?" he asked, lowering his head

"Y-yes" Snow Rose said bowing her head with respect, Shade nodded and went back to his den. As he laid down a thought popped into his head, making it impossible for him to fall asleep.

"Great now, I'm haunted by a prophecy that won't help my clan at all" he though, mentally reciting the prophecy Ridge had gotten a few sunrises ago, when Snow Rose had first opened her eyes.

_The Rose who springs up from snow will be ripped apart my love and loyalty, she will help the one who inturn will help the Gang..._

Was Snow Rose speacial better than most kits? 

_In the Fog Birds' camp._

Fox looked down at his clan, he paced on top of the Rust Rock, an old rusted monster, his claws clicking against the hard metal. He hissed, his fangs showing and anger seething out of his voice.

"How?" he asked "How did we lose to those pampered, over-fed, yellow-bellied cowards?" he snarled jumping down infront of a white and gray she-kit, who was shrinking back more every heart-beat.

"They had an advantege it is their territory" his Beta, Dawn, awnsered.

"I don't care!" Fox screeched, his claws glinitng in the moonlight.

He looked at Cloud, who was watching Celandine, as she healed some of the injuries caused from the battle. He shook his head and headed to his den, when he looked back Cloud was staring at him, her eyes held something greater than he could imagine.

"Fox?" he heard Cenlandine call

"What?" he asked, softly he had calmed down since his talk with his Gang but he still felt disapointed.

"I got a Prophecy from Sky Gang" she said

Fox satt up, a prophecy? His gang hadn't gotten a prophecy from their ancestors in a long time.

"What was it?" he asked

"The Cloud who floats by, will be the greatest walker off all, she will heal what will kill have of you, but beware she may stray because of love and then there is no cure" she siad, her eyes clouding,

"Do you think it means Cloud, Angel's kit?" he asked thinking of the small frightened kit.

"I don't know Fox" Celandine said, looking down

"I think she wants to become a Star-walker" Fox mentioned

"Yes, she's been helping me. Poor kit, still has four moons until she can become an apprentice" Celandine purred

"Yes, she will become Fog Birds' greatest Star-walker" Fox said before dismissing her

**well what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Thank you, I honestly didn't expect to get reviews on the Prolouge. THANK YOU :D**

**Anyways, the story will be in povs one chapter in Shadow's, one in Snow Rose's and Cloud's. So don't get mad if your character doesn't get mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Another thing I made a mistake I put that Feather is Strike's mate but its actually Tigerlily, but I'm goin gto keep Strike and Feather because I got an idea.**

_Shadow's pov_

Shadow slipped through the opening of the door, from his father's den. He looked back to see if Star was following, then jumped on a chair, and put his front paws on the hadle of a door. He tried turning it and failed, he tried again with his teeth and sucessed.

He jumped down and walked through the open door of the nursery, after Star walked in, he stood up on his back legs and planted his front legs on the door, he pushed it softly, so it would close halfway.

"Misty, Hazel" Shadow hissed trying to get the two sleeping kits attentions. Hazel's light ginger head popped up, and she nodded, then prodden her sister awake.

Shadow jumped up on to a small cabinet, where Rose and Juinx had fallen asleep playing, he prodded them awake.

"What?" Jinx asked, frowing. Shadow rolled his eyes, and whispered the plan once again into his friend's ear.

"Oh right." Jinx said

"Quiet" Star hissed, helping Rose jump down since they were smaller, Shadow helped Jinx and soon most of the kits were down, exept for one—Tigress.

Tigress hadn't even been weaned and most of the kits were relentfull to let her join, but Shadow had insited that she would be usefull one way or another.

"Tigress, Tigress!" Rose hissed, pulling the she-cat's tail, since that was the only thing she could reach because Tigress still slept in the crib.

Tigress woke, her fur ruffled, she jumped down, first slipping inbetween the bars then plopping down on the soft carpet.

"Ugh" Star said as she watched the small kit ungracefully walk toward them

"Lets go" Shadow siad, taking a step forward. "You all remember the plan right?" he asked

The kits nodded, and Shadow flicked his tail, they gathered various toys from a toy box.

Shadow and the rest of the kits, walked down the stairs toward the Delta's den, they wouldn't be up yet, it was way before Dawn, and there had been no Gathering so, they were all sleeping.

Shadow nudged Tigress infront of a cabbinet and then ran up maybe four stair, he poked his head out of the bars that lined the stairs and jumped up on the cabbinet, Star followed, then Rose, then Jinx, the Hazel and then Misty.

They put their toys down on the cabinett and leaned over the edge.

"Pass me the ball" Shadow said, as Star passed him a red and green ball, he grabbed a small rope that was tied around it and flung it it landen near a delta and bounced up on hitting several deltas. The other kits did the same, throwing ball, stuffed animals, plastic squeares. Soon every Delta was up, and steaming with fury. Shadow flicked his tail back and forth then jumped back to the stairs. It wasn't an easy jump for a kit but they all made, it, he made sure Tigress was still in her position before running up the stairs with the rest of the kits.

They all made it to their nest, including, Jinx and Rose, Shadow and Star raced back to their own nests and settled at the curve of their mother's belly, a few momments latter they heard a wail, in fact every one heard it.

"But It wasn't me" Shadow recognized the wail as Tigress' and smiled, the plan had gone well.

Falcon bust thorugh the door, awekeing Feather and Strike who were sleeping very peacefully.

"Strike, we've had enough, day after day, night after night. _Your_ kit, _Shadow_, manages to wake us up before sunrise, before dawn. He manages to flee along with the other kits and look innocent, but Tigress told us she told us whose the plan was from this time, she didn't take the lies" he hissed, looking staright at Shadow and Star. Shadow and his ister shrunk back, snuggling against their, mother who gave gave them reasuring licks.

Strike stood up and yawnes, streching each of his paws seperatly. "Oh come on I'm sure they were just playing right?" he asked Shadow

Shadow nodded, his eyes becoming big and round to make himself look inocent.

"See?" Strike asked his deputy

Falcon hissed and rolled his eyes, as he was about to leave, Strike called him back.

"You should be greatefull,, now you can get more things done. Go ahead and organize patrols" Strike said, licking his paw. Falcon nodded stiffly and walked back out.

Shadow pounced on his father, tumbling over him while Star bounced around his kegs.

Strike smiled warmly at them and played with them for a while, before going to check on his gang.

"Can we go plaY?" asked Star looking up to Feather.

"Your father may have let you go easily, but what you did was wrong, the Delta's work very hard." Feather said strenly

Shadow and Star stared up at her, their eyes round and big. Feather sighed and flicked her tail toward the door.

"Fine go ahead, be back before sunhigh" Feather said.

The kits ran outside, happily.

**I know weird way to end it, but hey what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors,**

**Baddreams: No he just needed a scapegoat, she's the youngest and the other kits have all gotten in trouble before so she was just picked.**

**Also I've made some small or big changes to the Silver Quick's camp, its has stalls one far side of the barn, the medicine cat den is there as is the Nursery and the Elder's den.**

**And Sparrow is just an apprentice in this cahpter he's about to be made a warrior.**

Snow Rose gave a mock yowl and threw herself onto her friend, Sunrise, they tumbled into a pile of hay. Snow Rose stood up and looked at the pile of hay, searching for her friend. She realized that they had landed near a window and pulled out Sunrise from the pile of hay.

"Look Sunrise, it's a window and it's open!" Snow Rose said balancing on top of a haystack. She did a small jump and landed on the wooden door of a stall, she walked very slowly toward the open window.

"Not so fast Snow Rose" Snow Rose heard her mother say, with her strong legs her mother sprang up beside her and took hold of her scruff.

"It's time for you and Sunrise to come back to the nursery so you can eat, you've been out here long enough" Jessamine said jumping down, she beckoned Sunrise to follow them as she set Snow Rose down.

"But we just found an open window so we can watch butterflies" Snow Rose whinned. Jessamine rolled her eyes and nudged the two kits along, they slipped through the hole in the wall of the nursery where the entrance was.

Snow Rose ate a small fish and then looked up at her mother. Jessamine smiled at her and licked her head, before heading to her hay-weaved nest with soft feathers and blankets.

Snow Rose rolled over in her nest. She would become an apprentice in two moons, but for the mean time she was stuck in the nursery. She sighed and looked around to see if anyone was awake. No one, not even her mother. She looked up seeing the window which was only kept open during Green-leaf, that meant it was opened now. She slipped through the hole and looked around camp, it was after midnight and only the guard was awake.

Something shiny caught her eyes and she turned seeing a mirror. But that was not what had caught her eye, it was the hole behind the mirror. She stood on her hind paws and pushed the mirror away. The hole, big enough for a kit but too small for an apprentice or Delta. She peeked through the hole watching the green-leaf night. Snow Rose looked back making sure no-body was watching, she slipped through the hole.

"Ha! I am Snow Rose best Delta in all the city!" Snow Rose mewed softly, but pretending she was a delta. She pranced around on the grass, pouncing on plants and insects. She went the opposite way of the city, because she would probably get lost here.

Soon she reached a forest and placed a paw on the underground.

"What's the worst that's going to happen? I mean I am in Silver Quick territory" Snow Rose shurgged and walked into the forest.

A bush rustled and she jumped. She backed up into a tree that was casting a shadow that lookied like a cat. She gave as mall whimper.

"Who ever you are, I can fight you" she said trembeling

The leaves rustled again and Snow Rose yelped in fear.

Then out of the bushes jumped out a silver tom with white flecks and wary green eyes.

"What are you doing here!" he snarled.

Snow Rose took a step back terrified.

"Well?" he hissed annoyance seething out of his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I crossed the border" Snow Rose whimpered. The tom's eyes softened as he realized she was a kit.

"You should be more carefull. I'm Sparrow, apprentice of Viper Fangs" he said proudly "Whats your name?"

"Snow Rose, I'll be an appretnice in two moons" she said

"Hmm, I'll be a warrior in two days" he chuckled

"here I'll take you back to your camp" he said

"Ok" Snow Rose said, the tom was kind to her. A weird feeling filled her, warm and oozy. She shook her head and followed the tom back to her camp. He left her at the hole where she had left and bounded back to his own territory.

Snow Rose laid against her mother's side thinking of the tom as she drifted to sleep.

**So what do you think?**


	4. chapter 3

**Thank for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or any of Erin hunter's characters or ideas.**

**Also I've changed the fog Bird's camp. They live in an alley, but that alley has many garages that are unused. They sleep In the biggest one but the clearing is still outside.**

**Ok first two moons have passed since the first chapter which means that Snow Rose is an apprentice, Shadow is four moons old and Cloud well you'll see.**

"Cloud you have chosen to learn how to keep your fellow Gang members alive and to learn the secrets of the Souls in the Stars. Do you promise to uphold the Star-walker code and do everything you can to save a fellow Gang member?" Fox asked her.

Cloud nodded and said in a calm cool voice "Yes"

"Then from now on until Celandine is either dead or retired you will be Fog Birds' Star-walker-to-be" Fox yowled, his voice ringing clear across the alley.

The cheers went of instantly as Cloud was loved by much of the older Delta's and queens.

"Good Luck Cloud" some one yelled

"Congratulations Cloud" someone else yelled

Cloud smiled and padded toward the freshkill pile, she hadn't ate today and was hungry.

Nadia padded toward her a smile on her lips, but something seemed wrong almost devilish about the smile.

"Congratulations Cloud" she said

"Thanks" Cloud said quietly she didn't like Nadia as she had teased her when she had been a kit.

"Yeah well everyone knew you couldn't become a Delta 'cause you're weak and you couldn't be one of those Delta's that provide the Gang with kits because your as ugly as frog and nobody likes you. Goo d luck though" Nadia said, her smile and voice becoming sticky and a slight edgy

Cloud sighed. Nobody liked her Nadia was right ever since she was weaned nobody had liked her. No one played with her or talked to her. As she pondered over this, Celandine approached her.

"You won't sleep in the Star-walkers den until all the cats with Green-cough are healed. I don't want you to get sick like them" she said

"Oh ok" '_just more time for all the other apprentices to make fun of me_' Cloud thought gloomily. She padded toward one of the garages.

As she neared the garages Nadia slid out making a face when she saw Cloud. "Ew can't you sleep somewhere else?"

Cloud looked down. "Sorry Cendaline wants me to sleep in the apprentices' den" she murmured

"Ugh fine but choose a nest far away from mine" Nadia hissed

Cloud settled in a small nest near the end of the den, she snuggled farther into the blanket and leaves hat lined her nest. She noticed Spice looking at her and felt her ears grow warm. As he caught her eye he looked away quickly and muttered something too low for her to hear.

**Yeah I know crappy chapter but I did my best**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Okay you guys need to start reviewing please**

**Unless you don't want me to update that is...**

Shadow pounced on his sister, Star. Since both of his parents were gone he couldn't leave the room.

Shadow grinned down at his sister.

"Oh my Spirits get off me!" she giggled.

"Fine" Shadow said playfully, getting off her.

He jumped up onto one of the shelves, one of his hind legs didn't reach the shelf and his back legs slipped.

"Wow" he said pulling himself up "That was close" he said.

"Yeah, now make room i'm going up there" Star said.

Shadow moved over so his sister could jump up. Star made it perfectly up, but her legs slipped from underneath her and she almost fell off.

Shadow grabbed her scruff and laughed. Star smiled at him "Thanks" she said. Shadow nodded, him and his sister were close, very close.

"When we become Delta's we'll still be best friends right?' Star asked

"Yes ofcourse" Shadow said "Dare you to jump from here to the bed" he dared, grinning

"Fine" Star said rolling her eyes. She crouched then pushed off the shelf, landing on the bed. "Ha! Now you try" she said

Shadow grinned and jumped down as he landed on the bed he bounced up a bit but then landed softly again. "There" he said grinning.

A door opened a bit and he saw Rose's ginger head peek in.

Shadow jumped down and rushed toward the door. "What?" he asked

"Can you play?" Rose asked

"No sorry we're not allowed to have anyone in here and we're not aloud to come out" he said, Star nodded. Rose looked down. "Oh bye then" she said walking back to the nursery.

Shadow shrugged. "We can have fun ourselves" he said.

"Yeah!" Star said.

"Hello kits" right at that moment Feather, their mother, walked in.

"Mom" Shadow and Star said at the same time running over to greet their mother, purring.

"Hey, hey what about me?' they heard a tom chuckled and turned to see their father.

"Dad" Shadow said pouncing on his dad.

His father laughed and swiped playfully at him.

Shadow couldn't help but stand like his father, he wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

"Come on time to eat" Feather said dropping a vole and a thrush near the bed.

Shadow started plucking out the feathers, so they could play with them later. After he and Star were done plucking the feather's out, they bit into it.

"This is so good" Shadow said through a mouthfull of thrush

"Shadow don't talk while you're eating" Feather scolded.

"Yeah Shadow" Star said laughing, while she ripped a piece of thursh

"Star" Feather scolded laying down on the bed.

Shadow smirked at her then stood up he stretched and laid down next to his mother. Star curled up on the other side of Feather and Strike curled around them.

**Aww isn't that sweet happy family**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Sorry i haven't updated in soo long i was just busy, **

Snow Rose smiled at her newly named mentor, Lionel.

He smiled back at her. "Come on I want to show you the territory" he said

"Alright" Snow Rose said beaming

Lionel flicked her ear with his tail and headed out of the barn. Snow Rose followed him, her tail flicking in anticipation.

Lionel stopped by a fence. "This used to be a pasture where humans would put horses" he explained, jumping up on the fence,

"Wow horses must be pretty big if they need this much space" Snow Rose said looking at the flowing green grass.

"Yes. The elders say that they were bigger than humans but dumber than dogs" Lionel chuckled

"Really?" Snow Rose asked. "Did the elders see them?"

"No but the elders when they were kits probably did" he said "Remember that Silver Quicks used to have their camp at an old bridge."

Snow Rose nodded and looked around. "What's that?" she asked pointing to a building that looked like house but was very tall.

"That is were the city starts. The trading center is there. We get chickens and small pigs from there. Then comes to kill house, that's where they kill the chickens or pigs and then comes the pound." Lionel shot her a stern look. "You are not allowed near the pound" he said "They'll keep you and give you to humans or they'll dispose of you"

"Dispose? How?" Snow Rose asked her eyes growing big

"They'll kill you" Lionel said simply then continued along the fence. Snow Rose stayed quiet and vowed to herself she would never go near the pound.

As they reached the end of the fence, Lionel jumped down, Snow Rose followed.

He walked silently toward a bridge, the bridge was broken and had bloodstains on it.

"What happened here?" Snow Rose asked bending down to sniff at the bloodstains

"A battle, about two moons before you were born. Viper Fangs wanted more territory. As you know their territory is not far from here. Like all other gangs they have two parts to their territory, the wild part and the city side, their forest is facing our meadows, they say the broken bridge is theirs" he growled. He shook his head. "Be careful when you meet a Viper fang, they are sneaky and deceptive not as much as the Fog Birds but they have reflexes like vipers and fangs like them too" he warned

Snow Rose squinted and tried to look for the forest, across from the meadow they were in.

Lionel pointed to a huge tree, that was bigger than their barn, and much bigger than the other trees. "That is the Red tree" he said "That indicates the end of our territory and the beginning of Viper Fangs'" he kept walking, toward the center of the three territories.

"Where are we going now?" Snow Rose asked, trying to catch up with her mentor.

"We are going to the Center" he said

"What's the center" Snow Rose asked. Lionel flicked his tail impaitently.

"I was getting to that" he growled "The center is where the three gangs meet, in peace for a whole night or day depends, it is always on the second week, of the moon and on the third day of the week." he said

"Oh so when's the next...what's it called?" Snow Rose asked tilting her head.

"A gathering" Lionel said

"Oh whens the next gathering?" Snow Rose asked sitting down

"Think Snow Rose think" Lionel said, flicking her ear. "Its in two days time, if you show promise i'll ask Shade if you can go"

"Really?" Snow Rose asked her eyes widening

"yes really. Now come on, I still have to show you the rest of the territory." Lionel said

"There's more?" Snow Rose asked, her eyes growing wide

Lionel chukled, "Yes there is more, the city" he said

"Wow" Snow Rose gasped as they came in view of some buildigns, a small child ran up to them.

"Kitties" the child giggled and pet Lionel who purred and rubbed his back on her legs.

The little girl looked around then dropped a sandwich. "Here kitty, its my lunch but I don't want it it yucky" she said then left

"What did she say?" Snow Rose asked, Lionel shurgged but picked up the sandwich.

"If you purr while they pet you they give you food" Lionel said, "You may reek of Human but at least you have food" Lionel continued

Snow Rose nodded, she stopped and sniffed the air. They were next to the Viper Fang's border.

"Greeting Lionel" a booming voice came from behind her, standing there was a gray tom with black stripes, he had a smrik on his face. A black tom with darker black stripes stepped out of the cat's shadow. His eyes unnerved Snow Rose, they were murderous, a white she-cat with silver stripes stepped beside the black tom, they both smirked looking just like the other cat.

Lionel narrowed his eyes and bowed his head, in respect. "Alpha Strike what are you doing in Silver Quick's territory"

Snow Rose looked at the cats, her eyes widened. The cat infront of her was an Alpha? She too bowed her head in respect.

The gray tom, Strike, nodded and flicked his tail. "I need to talk with your Alpha, about some important things and when the Gathering will be held"

Lionel nodded and flicked his tail toward camp. "This way Alpha Strike" he said, leading them toward the barn. Snow Rose ran behind her mentor, who seemed troubled.

She parted with her mentor at the front entarnce of the barn, sneaking away to the hidden entrance she had found as a kit. She looked slipped through and jumped up on a saddle rack. It looked as if Shade had been talking witn Jump in a seriosu conversation when Lionel lead the patrol of cats in.

Shade turned to the visitors. His eyes narrowing. "Alpha Strike what brings you here?" he asked

Strike's lips held a snarl. He jumped up to the haystack where Shade was. "I'm not here to visit your petty kits Shade! I'm hear to talk to you about some scents we have found across the border, you gang's scent." he snarled

Shade snarled "My gang has not crossed the border, you dare say my gang are traitors to the code?" he growled. Strike took a step forward

"I did not say that" Strike said his voice a deadly whisper. "I warn you and your gang that if those scents are to be found again I will attack!" he growled, his hackles fell. "In two days time will be the gathering, it will be held at the rays of dawn" he growled

Shade raised his eyebrows. "Are you deciding this? What about Fox?" he asked his voice inquiring

"I have talked woith Fox already it is decided" he said

Shade nodded. "Very well we will be there, but now you must leave"

Strike glared at Shade before turning aorund. The black tom the one with darker stripes spoke up. His voice full of pride and authority.

"Its not like we want to stay in this forsaken stupid place!" he snarled. Shade lunged forward, pinning the small tom and snarling. "And who do you think you are?"

"He is my son" a snarl came, Strike had pushed Shade off.

Shade's eyes widened in surprise. "And you will not touch him" Strike snarled. The black tom, Strike's son got up, his ears flatted. He spat at Shade and walked away, the snow white she-cat following him, her eyes glared at Snow Rose as she passed my her.

Strike left and along with his patrol of cats.

Snow Rose looked at Lionel, he shook his head. "You are dismissed from learning today, I must talk with Shade" he said before bounding away. Snow Rose headed into thee apprentices stall looking for Sunrise.

She found her best friend staring at the wall of the den.

Snow Rose nosed her. "Are you okay?"

Sunrise shook her head. "No you the how Alpha Strike said that scents had been found across the borders?"

Snow Rose nodded.

"Those were my scents, I chased prey there by accident" Sunrise said as she ducked her head.

Snow Rose shrugged. "It was an accindent, Strike shouldn't worry so much" she said laying down on her nest, she dozed off thinking about the Viper Fangs tom she had met that night as a kit.

**Sorry I didn't know how to finish it sooo**


End file.
